Desperately seeking Santa
by finchel-peanutbutter
Summary: Rachel Berry is on the look for Western Ohio's Sexy Santa! But will finding Sexy Santa bring some expected romance and interfere with her dream promotion? Will she give up everything to be happy? Based on the ABC family's original movie
1. Chapter 1

**A/N My first fanfiction based in ABC family's Original movie ! Enjoy (:**

Rachel Berry never imagined her self being the excusive head director at the Western Lima mall in Ohio. Yes, she was the life and soul of the mall. The queen of the work management .Working 24/7 and taking no prisoners.

So,

Yes. Here I am standing in front of my closet door looking for shoes…..'Hmm what to wear'

Usually I am never that type of person to be to fully aware of my appearance but today, is that day. Yes it's the day where I find out if im taking that big promotion down at Lima Corrprid. This isn't just a 'deal', this is where I will base my career out of! I've been working my way to this company ever since I was 17 years old and I will not give up now.

As I head out the door I can never forget my usual run for coffee every morning before I go to work of course.

The thing about me though, is that im a very demanding woman, especially with my coffee. So as I go to my coffee shop every moring, there's always this oh so big line. But wonderful and beautiful me always has her ways with Derek, the coffee man as I call him and oh so dearly lets me skip the line fully of at least 20 customers. Never once have I had a problem.

"Thank you Derek, you're a life saver" I flash a delicate smile at him before I turn on my heels and head to my workshop down at Western Ohio mall. You may think this mall is like any other mall. Well, i know for a fact that your wrong. This mall to me has been my home and life since well my mom left me when i was 17 years old. Christmas for me really isn't something_** I **_celebrate, but i know for a fact that to everybody else, its family. So i respect that and will go out my way just for these paying costumers. I seriously don't know what my life would be without my family here at this wonderful mall.

"RACHEL!"

Rachel get cut off with her thoughts as she first enters the wall and turns around and sees her Best friend Quinn approach her way. "Oh hey Quinn, how is everything going so far" Rachel says as she enters the mall, inspecting the place discreetly.

"Well, its that time of the year again and I just want you to know that prices this year aren't going to compare to what we made profit from last! " Quinn said with cheer and hope in her voice

"Oh Quinn, you know me and how serious these things are. I mean if I don't keep this mall running, who else will..?"

"I know where your going with this but whatever. I just want you to know that I don't want you to get into the mood of not being all Christmassy and all grichmas on us! Im going to make you enjoy Christmas this year with everything and anything Christmas"

"Oh you're being ridiculous. You're just watching too many Christmas movies." Rachel sighed deeply. "By the way do you have the numbers that came in this morning?" She asks as they stop in front of the Malls Christmas tree being decorated.

"Of course"

Quinn hands her the papers and they both turn to see a slightly UN-straighten Christmas tree getting put up.

"It looks slightly tilled" Quinn said with worry in her voice

"Oh just fix it" and with that Rachel was off to check off Kurt and Blain down at the store.

"Oh hey Rachel! " Blaine says once he sees her walking by "What do you think of this! " He's holding a Gold sequined dress with a blow in the middle.

The only thing Rachel does is smirk at him for having such sense of fashion for a guy.

"You better hurry up, we open in 5 min." She says in a serious but playful tone.

"OH I love the whole illusion today "He says looking at Rachel's style for the day. "Who picked it out for you?"

Rachel Rolls her eyes.." You guys"

Kurt comes up from the back "Aw you even got those black little shoes we told you to get at the 50% off sale "

"You guys just shut up and get back to work" Rachel giggles as she leaves only to be tiger growled by Blaine in the back.

* * *

><p>Rachel heads to the Corprids office. She walks inside the meeting room filled with at lease 9 other executives from different Ohio malls. 'I can't screw up' she thinks.<p>

The director of the Corprid, David, stands up and begins the meeting

"And the count down begins. 35% of our retail profits are said to be earned over the next 6 weeks. So is my team prepared. Are you ready? There's competition. Last year our holiday sales showed a 12% decline. Yet internet sales raised 35 %. So, how can Ohio malls compete over crowded market? "

Rachel looks around to see if there's actually some bright people in this room for to answer. 'No one knows how, well don't mind if I do '

"Incentivize customers to come to us sir" Rachel says proudly beaming her 100 watt smile.

"Exactly right Ms. Berry" He smiles at her "And here is where im offering the incentive to you today. Im creating a new position, Vice president of Marketing and Promotions over seeing all the malls in the North East. "

Rachel cannot believe what she is hearing. There is no doubt she has to earn that promotion. She's worked for years in this company and she needs to feel that star quality treatment.

"The person who completes the sales by Christmas Eve wins the promotion. The losers get nothing. You'd be lucky to keep your jobs. Good luck"

And with that the meeting was over. She couldn't believe this was actually happening to her.

As she walks out the office she runs into her current boyfriend, Jessie St. James. He is a buzz kill for Rachel with him being and only caring about work but what else does she have?

"Hey by the beginning of New Year you're going to be working with me in the Corp where you belong." He easily states

"Oh you heard?" She sometimes gets creeped out to how the hell does he know so many things…

"Im the V.P of planning. I know everything that goes around here. Finally it a chance for you to get out of that Vacant dump" He smirks and laughs

Rachel turns around with a look of confusion I her face. ' How dare he'

"It's not a dump" Rachel defends quick. How can he call her life a dump?

"I know" He sighs suddenly feeling bad for her.

"But it's not in the Suburbs either, I mean, how can I compete with that?' She pleads. She thinks of how is she going to out win all the other mall that get more tourism than any other place in the state!

"Well, you have the lowest number in the group at the moment but eehhh, this just means you got no where to go but up" He smiles at her like of that was something good to feel about.

Rachel looks at him unpleased and now not feeling confident to what she has to compete against.

"Hey" he interrupts her deep thoughts "I have faith in you, you can do this"

Suddenly feeling relived because no matter how Jessie can make her feel unwanted, something always brings her back to him in a matter of seconds. Sighing she says

"I can do this! If moved to Corpris a year early it would be amazing and a year earlier than I hoped" She says as they start walking

"Do you mind if I take a rain check on our date tonight" She suddenly asks. Not to be a buzz kill but she needs to start working as early as now!

"I just really want to focus on this competition"

"Hey Rachel, You never have to explain a work obligation to me" He calmly says

"Hey, that's why I love you" She sweetly says touching his collar and walking away.

* * *

><p>She's back that the mall when she spots Quinn she immediately calls her.<p>

"Hey Quinn!"

"Oh hey, how was the meeting? " She asks as they walk thought the mall.

"Well there's promotion involved and if I get this promotion, I'll be a year ahead of schedule!" She explains with excitement.

"Yeah well im already a year ahead in schedule to eat my cinnebuns, so we'll both have something to celebrate this year." Quinn says playfully.

"Mhmm I got ways to go before I can celebrate. I got those sharks from the suburbs breathing down my neck. How can south Ohio compete with those awful ladies called 'trouble tones' back down at that lunch in Columbus? Especially when our hard working class has been hit so hard? "She sighs deep in thought

"I know. Remember when all the rides where full?"

They both stop in front of the Carousel that has been living in the mall for more than 20 years. Memories are remembered from just being there.

"I also remember you throwing up on Noah Puckerman when you downed on of those ginormous banana splits from the food court " Rachel smirks at the thought of her best friend making a fool out of herself in the 10th grade.

"I thought that one was in the vault missy" Quinn hisses.

They laugh and continue their daily living at the mall.

"I need something that makes Western Ohio mall a destination for Holiday shopping. You know something that inspires people to come to the mall from al over the city even the Suburbs. Something that makes people open their wallets and spend their hard earned money" Rachel whines

"Ohh" Quinn stops to look at a young man in front of the store handing about advertisements for the sale going on. He was only wearing a jacket and jeans but the shirt, was not to be found. This seeming to attract every aged woman to the store.

"Isn't it a little early for that?" Rachel asks some how not really sure if she should like that or not?

"Oh it's never too early in the day to start looking at hot men" Quinn says gagging at the shirtless men.

"I mean holiday sale, I mean we still haven't put up Santa's village yet!" Rachel complains.

"Well clearly its working" Quinn smirks really liking what she is seeing

They decide to walk in the store and the only thing the store was filled with was clothes, men, Woman, men, teens, and MEN! Men where very where, wearing little or no clothes! Every poster put up was of an extremely attractive male with fine abs.

"Wow" was all that Quinn managed to say.

"Hi" Quinn said to Blaine as he is suddenly seen.

"Hey girls! Here to check out the merchandise?" He says with joy in his eyes.

"Yes! YEAH" Quinn exclaims

"Haha well alright, he'll help you out"

Suddenly a guy, Rachel guessing from the store, come up to them wearing nothing but a shirt that looked more like a fish net to her.

"Oh hey girls! Whats up chiaca's? How are ya" He says with a dazzling smile.

"Well hello there" Quinn smirks

"Well hello ma'am! Have you seen our Line of sequined dresses? This ones only $129.99" He says flashing another on of his dazzling smiles.

"Oh well then in that case ill take 3" Quinn's suddenly hypnotized by this guy

Rachel interrupts "Ugh you know what, she's fine. Thank you."

And with that she drags Quinn out of the store not wanting to look at anything but just to focus on the promotion.

"Really? 3 dresses and he called you Ma'am!"

"He can call me whatever he wants" Quinn laughs

"Guess it's true what they say. Sex really sel—"Rachel stops and thinks about everything she just witnessed. Men, not shirt, sexy!

"THAT'S IT"

And with that she's off back home and started to create posters for her new opening for a job in her mall.

"Western Ohio looking for Sexy Santa"

As she hold up her ad and admires it. Its a cut out of Old Santa Clause but instead of his body being all fat and ugly for lack of better words, its all fully tones abs and smokin' body. 'This will be perfect' She smiles and can't wait to show this to the board and finally get her recognition.

* * *

><p>She calls for a meeting next day with her co-workers to discuss her brilliantly new idea<p>

"We all know the majority of Holiday shopping is done my woman right? So let me ask you. What do stay at home moms, 20 something career girls and desperate housewife's want to unwrap for Christmas? She asks with confidence in her voice.

No one answers.

"Anybody?" Seeing that no one wants to contribute she stands up next to her poster board and got ready to introduce her new plan.

"I present to you, Western Ohio malls search for Sexy Santa! " Rachel beams.

"Woo!" Quinn yells

"That's great!"

Happy with the results, Rachel continues "Now the auditions alone will generate allsorts of press. We'll have a panel to choose the top three and the audience will crown their own Santa" Rachel explains with excitement.

"Oh okay like American Idol but with hot guys" Quinn remarks

"Exactly! The winner will get 10, 000 dollars half up front and half at the end of business day on Christmas Eve! He'll do a whole dance number, followed by photographs, and a sit down on his lap"

"Oh" Quinn suddenly makes a noise that Rachel laughs at slightly.

"Who can resist that right?" Rachel says with pride happy with the out come.

* * *

><p>The Next morning, Rachel was packed with things to do. Auditions for Sexy Santa were held today and 28 days left till the promotion dead line.<p>

She walks around the corner only to find the same line of coffee customers of about 20 and she just plainly ignores them because she has her way to getting her stuff fast. Especially when she finds out that there are more than 50 guys are already at the mall for the try out!

"Hey Derek" Rachel greets warmly.

"Oh eh sorry Ms. Berry your drink got cold. Ill get you a new one" He says walking away and going to prepare for a new Latte.

"Oh um thanks Derek" Rachel says plainly too bust distracted by the texts that's coming in from her i-phone.

From the back she can hear 'O come one' and complains that shes skipping the line but she simply brushed it off her shoulder.

"Hey there's a line"

Suddenly a strong male voice appears form the back.

Oh he did not just want to mess with Rachel Berry 'Not today buddy, not today' she thinks.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Commeents? Should i go on? Lol Thanks(:<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Got alerts from my story and im really happy (: Thank you so much! Enjoy! Dont own anything Btw~**

** Winter Break, here i come.**

* * *

><p>"Hey there's a line" Finn said with annoyance in his face to this woman who just decided to skip the whole freakin' damn line that I've been waiting in for 30 min. Who the fuck does she think she is? Just because she's dressed in like business work attire doesn't mean she's the president of the United States.<p>

Rachel turned around and saw a very tall, 6ft 3, man with a cute spiked hair style that was messy all over looking out at her with the word 'annoyed' written all over his face. The minute she made eye contact with this, well she wasn't going to lie, handsome stranger, she got lost in those caramel filled eyes and felt this weird feeling of warmth around her body that certainly wasn't from the coffee steams next to her.

"Yeah man ,you tell her!" Finn turned around to see about other people agreeing with him. Losing eye contact with the very attractive bitch on front of him. She was pretty, okay. No, she was breath taking. 'What the fuck are you doing ' Finn thought to himself. 'She's just another work bitch' Yes. Her chocolate eyes, her dark brown luscious hair, olive skinned face, and bangin' body maybe somewhat magical to him but he knew that this girl was trouble.

"Yeah, I know, I'm sorry . I'm just late for work" Rachel said not really trying to get into an argument with these people. She needed to go. Now.

"Yeah, works a grind. But we all got some place we need to be" Finn said to the woman's back. The nerve of this woman.

Rachel turned around to face this guy again. She checks this guy up and down and spots his helmet clipped to his side. She's found her insult. Perfect. " You know, I think what I'm late for, is a little more important than your bike-messenger- delivery thing." She smirks and was about to get her coffee when he talked again.

Finn couldn't believe this woman. Was she a joke? " WOW! Well, number one, I'm not a bike messenger" He smirks at her. "And number two, I didn't think you New York princesses came down here." He says with a matter of fact. He's really enjoying what he's doing. The look of anger and annoyance in her face. Its hot. And he likes it.

Rachel scoffs "And what makes you think I'm from New York?" She asks getting really annoyed now.

"The outfit and attitude" Finn states easily.

"Well, genius. I'm actually from the neighborhood. Born and raised" She says sharply and turns around to get her coffee.

"Could've fooled me" He says smoothly.

Rachel turns around ready to burst at this guy " You know, I don't think that would be a very difficult thing to do."

Finn laughs. 'Where is bitch going with this?' He thinks. "Are you always such a little sweetheart in the morning?' Finn says wanting to prove a point sarcastically.

Rachel still looking at him, but now with her coffee in her hands is ready to end this guy for good now since he made that sarcastic comment to her with that smile of his that gets her nerves. "Only when confronted with Jerks like yourself"

Finn couldn't believe this woman. His mouth hanging open because he definitely wasn't expecting that to come out from her big mouth. Everyone around Finn was 'Ohhh'ing' and saying 'Are you gunna take that!' Of course he wasn't.

"Oh, that hurt. That stung" Finn says pretending to be in pain and laughing with the other people around him.

Rachel with once last look at him, she smiled a but evil smile at him and flipped her hair and walked away.

Leaving Finn in the line still curious about Little Miss New York Princess.

* * *

><p>Rachel walks inside the mall after her coffee shop encounter. She still can't believe she did such a thing. She needs to forget about that issue and especially him. Something about him, it brings her to him. She doesn't know what it is but, she doesn't like it all.<p>

With that out of the way, she comes to the center of the mall where the contest will be held and already sees at least 30 guys out on the stage preparing for their intro. They're from all shapes and sizes and ages varied from 20 to 50. She couldn't believe this was actually happening. People where going to do this.

"I can't believe at actually at work today!" Quinn says looking around and inspecting every guy that was at her sight. "There are so many hot men!"

Rachel, Blaine, Kurt, and Quinn are sitting at the judges table in front of the stage ready to start the show before things go out of hand.

"Okay. So, guys, we have one camera crew, thanks to our gust panelist TV host Mercedes Jones." She turns and sees that Mercedes sat herself next to Rachel ready for the show .

"Oh yeah girl" she says and high fives everyone on the table.

"Remember. We are looking for someone who has the sex appeal of Brad Pitt and someone who as the spirit of Santa Clause" Rachel states with pride and hope that they understand this event to her.

The clapping and whistling begins. A line of men start lining up in the stage and the show begins.

"OK, guys, you'll have 60 seconds to show us you have the looks and personality to be Western Ohio Mall's new Sexy Santa." She speaks to them in the mike. "Now remember, only three of you will make it to the final rounds. You have to give a great first impression" Rachel smiles at them really excited to see what's coming up for her. "Oh, and good luck"

The cheers and applauding fill the room as men come up and perform their random and weird impressions. The first man about 30 years old comes up and is only wearing his jacket with no shirt on. The music starts playing and he starts dancing sexually only to get the attention of Kurt and Blaine. Rachel see's that they are recording the men who please them. She laughs that the guy in front of her and the reactions of everybody.

The next 10 men do the same things from ripping shirts open, sexy dancing, and coming up shirtless and cat walking around the stage. Comments from the judges are from 'He looks like a jungle cat' from Kurt and various 'Yeah, YEAH'S' from Quinn.

The audience seems to enjoy every single one of the men there and Rachel really thinks that this might be her key to he promotion.

The old man who came up to show his Santa belly (Literally, he drew Santa on it) finished his somewhat pleasant show and existed the stage. Rachel thanked him and called "Next" to the mike and brought her attention back to her paper, not seeing who came up the stairs.

With still looking at the paper in front of her, she asked "Uh name?'

"Finn Hudson"

Finn came up the stairs and took the mike from the guy and came face to face with New York Princess. Well more like face to head because she was still looking at the paper. She was frozen in place.

Rachel looked up and he saw him. The only guy that wasn't left her mind since the morning. She was trying to hide the smile that was trying to appear on her lips. He was so awkwardly adorable just standing there. 'Rachel, stop it.' she thinks.

"Ohh, he's a cute one." Quinn says disrupting her thoughts.

"Yeah" was all that Rachel managed to get out. Rachel had to brace herself for a very bumpy ride.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Well this is Chapter 3 Enjoy! (: Dont own anything~**

* * *

><p>Finn sees the face of Miss New York princess and immediately rolls his eyes. 'Holy …This isn't what I expected ay all. Fuck my life. You know what, let me just not look at her. Yeah everything will be easier.'<p>

Quinn suddenly starts to speak "Hi, why are you here today?"

Finn starts by just staring out into space, not really wanting to embarrass himself even more. "Uh, I know it's not manly to say this, but um I love Christmas." He says finally looking into those chocolate brown eyes. 'God they're beautiful'

Suddenly, when everybody hears that he's said that, everybody in the room goes silent and all give their full attention to this Finn Hudson.

Seeing that Finn has everybody's attention, he beings once again. "I love Christmas and my dad used to make it really special for us as kids. He's um, he's no longer with us, but…" Finn suddenly stops and looks up to the ceiling and smiles because he knows his dad is watching him and he knows he's proud of him right now. "I know he would get a huge kick out of this competition." Finn says and smiles up at the judges and feels proud that he did this.

Rachel was taking deep breaths in and out and tried her best not to look at the stranger, which she knew that now his name was Finn. She was still to upset with this, jerk, for her to give some sympathy to him. When he stops talking, she jumps right in the mike and says quickly, "Thank you"

"No. Um hang on" Quinn suddenly says as Rachel sits back down at her seat. "Rachel, he's not finished" Quinn says playfully. "Go on Finn"

Rachel shoots daggers out at Quinn, but Quinn only smiles at her and brings her attention back at Finn.

Finn stands in the stage awkwardly but as soon as Quinn says 'Go on' he beings the rest of his speech. "Well, we used to watch a dancing show together and I uh memorized the routine. And I was going to do a solo but ugh," He suddenly looks around the room and spots a blonde girl that was pretty tall and skinny and notices that she had a name tag. Her name was Britney. "Can I borrow her?" He points at Britney.

"Yeah go ahead" Quinn said.

"Please do." Rachel says under her breath sarcastically.

Finn moves to the center of the stage to be greeted by his new dance partner. He takes her hand and gives her easy instructions. "Just follow my lead" She nods and the music starts playing.

"He's so cute" Quinn says to Rachel but she only responds to her by 'Shushing' her.

Finn starts dancing with the girl and does various dance moves of twilling her around and stuff. He really doesn't even know if this was considered a dance but hell, he was enjoying it.

Rachel looks at the couple dancing in front of her and she can't help but feeling annoyed and jealous. 'No, no, no, Stop it Rachel. Breath in and out'

Finn finished the dance by dipping the girl downward and releasing her smiling. In reward for his awesome dance moves, he gets loud applauses from the audience. 'You got this in the bag Hudson!'

* * *

><p>Back with Rachel, Quinn, Kurt, Mercedes and Blaine, they all have dismissed the contestants and now are gathered to decide the top three contestants.<p>

"I mean he's okay, but what about this guy?" Rachel says holding up a profile of some guy named Sam Evans.

Everyone bursts into "Yes's" so there's the first runner up.

"Okay, and what about dumb-but-hot?" She lifts up a profile of Mike Chang.

"Absolutely" Blaine says.

" Personally I prefer juicehead over the pretty boy" Mercedes says truthfully.

"Let's just put male model to vote. All in favor?" Rachel says.

Quinn raised her hand with a "Yeah" and Blaine raises his hands also, only to be 'No'ed' by Kurt on his side and Blaine huffing disappointed at what Kurt is deciding.

"Mhmm, sorry, Blue steel." Rachel says. "Ok, this guy, Hudson. Total poser right!"

"WHAT! What are you talking about he is perfect!" Quinn tells Rachel and looking at her like she doesn't know a hot guy when she sees one.

"Are you kidding me? Using your dead father to gain points, totally tacky." Rachel said observing the photo of this 'Finn Hudson' that she has in her hands.

"I think he is a tasty morsel." Kurt says.

Mercedes also pitches in, "Total man candy!"

"Ok this guy?" Rachel starts by showing the photo of Finn to everybody to make sure they are talking about the same guy.

Blaine already losing his patience, "Are we talking about the same guy here Rachel?"

Then out of no where Britney comes up behind them and says her goodbyes. "Goodnight guys!"

"Oh Britney come here!" Quinn signals Britney to come to her. "What do you think of this one?" She asks holding up a picture of Finn.

"Oh you mean my future husband." Britney says love stuck.

"See!"

"Hello!"

"Thank you" All come from Quinn, Kurt, Blaine, and Mercedes and go directly to Rachel and her blindness with guys.

"You change your vote on David and ill vote yes to your juice head!" Rachel explains to Quinn wanting to do anything to NOT have Finn in this competition.

Various 'No, No, No's' and 'You can't do that' come from all 4 of them except for Rachel. Quinn even slaps Rachel in the shoulder because she seriously thinks Rachel is joking.

Rachel huffs. " How badly do you want metal guy in the top three?"

"Bad" Blaine says with an exciting smile.

"Exactly. So lets just say smooth and metro are in. But the third position lets not fight over it." Rachel look around to see if anybody understands with her and she still sees the confused faces on their faces. "Uh, lets put it to a secret ballot shall we? Just vote your continence."

And with that said and done they all vote and leave it for Rachel.

With Rachel leaving the mall, she spots someone in the bike stands having a difficult time getting their bike out. She hesitates for a moment and thinks if she should really talk to him or not. She decides that she'll leave him and his bike alone and avoid more problems that she already has with him.

Finn was kneeling down trying to get the ice out of the lock since it froze during the time being that he was at the mall and that's when he heard heels approaching his way. Well, actually more like walking past his way. "Hey" he calls out.

Rachel turns around once again face to face with Mr. Finn Hudson, aka, the jerk guy from the morning. She sighs, "What are you still doing here?"

"Bike lock's frozen." Finn says looking to the floor.

"Ever heard of public transportation." Rachel says not making eye contact with him. Seeming as if the light post next to her was more interesting.

"I like the freedom my bike gives me." Finn says smiling his half smile. You know, the smile that works as a charm to the ladies.

Rachel finally looks at him, "Oh yeah, it looks really freeing." Then she looks off to stare at the bike.

Finn can't handle the awkward tension anymore. "I feel like we got off the wrong foot."

"Understatement of the century." Rachel sighs.

There was an awkward silence but then Finn broke the silence and spoke in the most modest and sweetest voice as possible. "I hope you can be fair in there."

"Fair?"

Finn shrugs his shoulders.

Rachel takes some steps forward so that he can listen closely to her. " Listen, despite what you might think, I am a total professional who makes impartial judgments based on true merit. If you didn't make the cut you only have your self to blame." Rachel looks at him straight in the eye. She can see a sense of sadness in his eyes but ignores the thought of that she can even see anything in him. At all.

"So I didn't make the cut?" Finn says trying not to sound so sad.

"I don't know I Haven't looked at the ballots yet. Ill be calling the finalist later tonight." And with one last look at him, she pursed her lips and turned around to walk away leaving Finn alone and curious to what was to come from such person.

But before Rachel was completely out of sight he told her "Have a Merry Christmas Miss Berry."

Rachel stops for a second, to look back at her shoulder to Finn and gives him small smile before walking away from him for the third time that evening.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it! I know it was short but planning on updating tonight if i get reviews! I need reviews in order to update fast! So plz review (: Oh and follow me on tumblr!= <strong>.com


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Short chapter but just to keep you updated with Finn! Dont own anything**

* * *

><p>Finn made his way back to his mom's pizza restaurant, <em>Hudson's<em>, after he fixed his bike from the mall. His moms restaurant was like his second home. He had his brother Puck and sister, Santana, working there and everyone was united as one. Open since 1939, Finn's goal right now in life is to save this place and make it become a historical place. He walked in the restaurant only to find it full as usual and his find his daily customers that he comes and speaks with when ever he has time.

"Emma!" he waves at the ginger that come to eat her pizza for every dinner. He approaches their table, "I thought you ladies would be halfway through your game of cutthroat poker right now?" He smiles down at them.

"But then we would have missed the show." Emma says putting her wine glass down and looking at Finn with playfully eyes. Oh they knew.

"What are you talking about?" Finn asks and then he sees that she's pointing at the TV screen they had and that's when he see's himself on TV performing that dance routine with that girl Britney. Embarrassed, he looks back down at the older woman and says, "You weren't suppose to see that."

The two older woman just laugh and Finn walks away sort of pissed, annoyed and embarrassed at the same time. He spots his sister Santana and decided to ask her to why the hell are they watching his Sexy Santa audition! Its embarrassing!

"Hello Brother!" Santana comes up to kiss his brother on the check.

"Hello." Finn dully says.

"Looks like all those tap classes mom made you take finally paid of." Santana smirks at him and returns her attention back to the pizzas she has in her hands that she has to deliver.

Finn just rolls his eyes and goes on over to find his brother Puck at the bar talking to someone on the phone. He sits down at one of the stools and hopes to get Puck's attention by sighing loudly.

"Yeah, Yeah, Ham, Canadian bacon. What's the difference?" Puck puts the phone down covering the bottom part with his hand so he can talk to Finn for few seconds. "Finally, nice for you to join us."

Finn sighs again, "Hey yeah . Um Mom hasn't seen that has she?" He says points at the TV screen.

Puck laughs. "You flaunting you lame moves for all of Boston?" He begins laughing more and then turns his attention back to the phone call he had on hold.

"Still not funny dude." Finn says giving him the death glare.

"FINN!" Finn suddenly hears his mom calling him from the other side of the room. He sighs.

"I guess she has." He starts walking to where his mom was at the corner of the kitchen where they prepare the pizza. "Hey mom, I'm-"

His mom cuts him off. "Late again." She looks up at Finn. "Take over for your brother before he scares away all the costumers." She then throws him an apron and gives him a glare.

Finn hesitates for a while before speaking again. "About the auditions." He begins feeling nervous but once again gets cut off.

"I don't wanna talk about it. I don't wanna hear about it. I don't wanna see it. All I wanna see is you helping out here when your nor going to school or studying. Ok?" She rants.

Finn looks around sheepishly but nods to his moms commandments. He walks back to the bar to find Puck already setting up everything for him. "Go on." And kicks him out getting the apron Puck left for him and wrapping it around his own.

Santana soon approaches Finn. "Two cola's."

"Yeah." Finn says looking down at the floor.

Santana sighs and looks at her brother. "He's not in a good mood."

"Yeah, well he hasn't been in a good mood since the city council's decision to let the Death Start put us out of business." He says dully and doesn't look up from where he is cleaning.

Santana nods and sighs again, "So that's why you did it."

"Did what?"

"The Santa thing." Santana asks him with a confused look on her face. 'Why is he acting so uneasy toward this?'

Finn doesn't look at her when she said that. He only just keeps cleaning the cups he has in hands.

"I heard the prize is $10,00, which is about what the lawyer said the appeal would cost." Santana states raising an eyebrow.

Finn sighs, "Desperate times." he shrugs looking around.

Santana inhales deeply and sigh, "Mom's put everything she has to fight this thing Finn. Just don't get her hopes up, Okay? Cause she already resigned to having this place close down by Christmas Eve. "

"Well, I don't think I made it past the first round, so there you go." Finn says frustrated.

Santana nods. "Good because the sooner we can all accept that this place is closing, the sooner mom can deal with it." She looks at Finn and sees that he is really stressed out running his hands all over his face. "Finn, you remember how hard it was for her to move on after dad died."

Finn looks at her with sadness in his eyes. "And losing _Hudson's is_ like losing another family member."

"Yeah." Santana nods and grabs the two cola's and walks way giving Finn a reassuring smile.

Finn backs up to the bar counter and sits on it sighing deeply and tilting his head back thinking of the future that is for coming.

Suddenly, his phone starts ringing in his pocket. He takes it out and starts to leave the bar section so he can go somewhere else to talk. "Yo!"

"Yo? That's how you answer your phone?" Rachel says rolling here eyes. Its not like he can see me.

Right when Finn hears THAT voice, his heart speeds up and a smile is instantly put on his face. "Is this Rachel Berry?"

"Yes, I'm calling to let you know you made it to the choreography round, after which I'll be crowning Santa after based on out audience votes."

"Really?" Finn says using some sarcasm in his voice.

"Yes. Tomorrow 4:00 pm. Please don't be late."

Finn stops for a moment. 'Tomorrow, Tomorrow, Tomorrow, TOMORROW. Fuck I have to work. What ever Hudson, just do it. " Oh, uh, Tomorrow?" Finn says, his voice pretty shaky. He turns around to see his Mom making dough. 'I'm so screwed' he thinks.

Rachel huffs. She knew this was going to happen. "I'm sorry, is that a problem for you Mr. Hudson?" She says annoyed.

"No, I'll be there…..with my tap shoes on." Finn smiles and now thinks that everything he is doing is worth fighting for. Screw his mom and her opinions.

* * *

><p><strong>Chp. 4! Next is the show so REVIEW PLEASE and Happy Holidays (: Follow me on tumblr! team-finchel-monchele(.)tumblr(.)com <strong>


End file.
